Salvada o condenada
by Kam Blair
Summary: Había miles de mujeres en el mundo, ¿Miles?, Millones, pero sobre todas ellas el me tuvo que elegir para ser la nueva Eva, a mi, una de las personas que mas lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. ¿El me salvo o me condeno?


**Salvada o condenada**

**Habia miles de mujeres en el mundo, ¿Miles?, Millones, pero sobre todas ellas el me tuvo que elegir para ser la nueva Eva, a mi, una de las personas que mas lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. **

**N/A: Este no es un One-shot, (Solo lo aclaro por las dudas) (?), Entre comillas este fic sera un Long-fic, esta situado en la vida de Shinji y Asuka despues del tercer impacto, claro esta, como ellos dos como los nuevos Adan y Eva. **

**Capitulo 1: Adán y Eva**

** ¨Y los bendijo Dios y les dijo: Fructificad y multiplicaos; llenad la tierra, y sojuzgadla, y señoread en los peces del mar, en las aves de los cielos, y en todas las bestias que se mueven sobre la tierra. ¨ - Génesis, 1:28.**

Y ahí están, la serie de EVA`s desplegando sus alas y volando tal cual aves majestuosas en el cielo en círculos, escucho la voz de Misato, me da instrucciones muy claras y concisas, tengo que acabar con ellos, no seria fácil pero igual no hay tiempo que perder, activo mi campo AT y preparo el rifle de mi unidad para enfrentarlos, la serie de EVA`S bajan casi enseguida, ataco al primero de ellos, le doy un golpe en lo que se supone que es su rostro, el saca su lengua, la toma y sin mas la arranco, el EVA hace ademan de caer, me volteo y lo hecho en mi espalda, corro con el con fuerza hacia otro de sus semejantes, lo ataco con el, saco mi rifle y mato como quien dice dos pájaros de un tiro, bien, llevo tres, restan seis.

Apenas me toman unos minutos matar a la mayoría, ahora solo me queda uno, un espasmo de placer me recorre el cuerpo, estoy tan cerca de la victoria, casi puedo saborearla, solo un poco mas y estaré en la gloria.

Doy un grito de guerra y corro hacia el ultimo, le corto la cabeza con sus propias armas y sonrió para mi misma con arrogancia, quien sabe porque pero volteo a un lado para encontrarme con algo que me deja asombrada, la arma de uno de los EVA flotaba ante mi, en un par de segundos esta se transformo en nada menos que una replica exacta de la Lanza de Longinus, no me da margen de tiempo y atraviesa sin piedad alguna la cabeza de mi EVA.

Después de eso siento el dolor mas horrible de mi vida, un dolor que hace que me retuerza como en el asiento de la capsula donde estoy, estoy casi segura de que chillo como loca, me tomo la cabeza y siento como me sale sangre de esta a borbotones, la visión de mi ojo izquierdo se nubla, dejo de tomarme la cabeza y tomo los mandos para tirar de ellos una y otra vez sin parar, grito mucho casi hasta quedarme sin voz, ¿Como pudo haber pasado esto?, no había margen de error, no, esto no debía de estar pasando, no a mi, debe de ser un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

Mi amado EVA 02 falla como nunca al borde del colapso, sin embargo aun puedo ver lo que sucede a mi alrededor con mi ojo bueno, esos bastardos de la serie EVA se levantan y regresan de la muerte como Lázaro al oír la voz de Jesús, grito mas, llena de impotencia, horror y dolor, siento como esos últimos gritos me destrozan la garganta, mis enemigos vuelan nuevamente en lo alto solo un par de momentos, luego descienden y comienzan a sacarle las entrañas a mi adorada unidad, me muevo débilmente y lloro como nunca antes.

-Los matare, los matare, los matare. - Rezo una y otra vez aquellas palabras por mucho tiempo.- Cuando salga de aquí los matare, los matare, los matare.

Ellos continuaron ajenos a mis rezos, me despedazaron de poco a poco, no había piedad para mi.

En algún momento determinado de ese día caigo en la inconsciencia, tiempo indeterminado después abro los ojos, o mas bien, abro mi ojo, ya no estoy en la capsula de la unidad 02, palpo la superficie en la que esta mi cuerpo, es arena, por lo cual deduzco que estoy en una playa, miro hacia un lado y ahí esta el, Shinji, el tiene los ojos abiertos pero al igual que yo solo observa catatónico el cielo enrojecido, levanto la cabeza, a unos metros de nosotros se ceñe una marea de color rojizo.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Shinji se acerca hacia mi, pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me comienza a estrangular, yo no hago nada, no me quedan fuerzas ni ánimos para oponerme a mi propio asesinato, Ademas, nada podía ser peor a todo lo que había pasado, mi derrota, el tercer impacto, la decisión sobre la humanidad que seguramente había tomado el estúpido de Ikari, no, mi muerte a lado de todo eso seria mi ansiado remedio.

Tengo la intención de mirar por ultima vez al tercer niño sin embargo el tiene la mirada agachada, levanto mi mano derecha y la dirijo hacia su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente, no se que me mueve hacer eso.

Al sentir el contacto el me suelta rápidamente como si el solo roce le quemara, se deja caer en mi lastimado cuerpo y escucho como rompe a llorar, es tan confuso, jamas lo entenderé, como sea, no puedo evitar sentir lastima y pena por el, quiero darle algunas palabras de consuelo pero no encuentro que decir, nadie esta preparado para algo con la magnitud de todo lo que paso.

Trato de analizar los sucesos ocurridos, todo parece tan irreal y absurdo, si no me equivoco Shinji me salvo de toda esa mierda de ser ``uno solo`` para ser yo la nueva Eva y el Adán, la idea no suena tan mal, siempre lo he querido en el fondo, de una manera extraña pero al final es querer, ¿No?

-Me siento mal.- Suelto sin mas, el me ignora y continua llorando.

A como veo las cosas esto no sera nada fácil.


End file.
